Pari tenu, pari gagné !
by Gaiaka
Summary: À l'époque des maraudeurs, James doit encore tenir 1 mois au défi que lui a lancé lily. Il ne sait plus comment faire pour ne pas succomber. JPRLSB LESS 4CHAPT. EN LIGNE !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien des personnages, lieux tout ceci appartient à JKR (et tout le tralala… ah ! Qu'aurions-nous fait sans notre JK hein ? )

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà… partant à la base sur un gros délire,je me suis reprise en me disant qu'il faudrait un peu de sérieux dans cette histoire pour la rendre plus intéressante. Toute fois, j'ai tenu à la touche de cocasserie ! Suite a un pari avec Lily, James est prêt a tout pour ne pas perdre.

**Titre : **Pari tenu, pari gagné !

Samedi 14 janvier, 5 :00 am

James était allongé dans un grand lit que la salle sur demande avait fournie la veille, quand il était arrivé, embrassant goulûment une élève de poufsouffle 1 ou 2 ans plus jeune que lui. En fait il ne savait pas exactement si c'était 1, 2 ou 3 ans plus jeune... Elle le lui avait probablement dit la veille, ainsi que son nom, mais James n'en avait pas mémoire. Après tout, cela ne l'intéressait que très peu. Une nuit une fille, pourquoi se rappeler leur nom ? Il y en aurait bien trop et puis ce n'est pas comme si il contait leur reparler un jour. Cette tactique pour rendre lili jalouse ne fonctionnait décidément pas. Ce n'était même plus intéressant pour lui.

Tout ça avait commencé, quand au jour de l'an, saoul, lui et elle avaient fait un pari, suite a une longue discussion enflammée sur divers sujets, consistant à savoir qui pourrait se passer le plus longtemps de l'autre, qui saurait résister aux désires primaires. Lili était sure de gagner, alors pour rendre le pari encore plus intéressant, elle avait ajouté que la personne ne devrait pas succomber aux tentations de son partenaire. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une guerre aux désires et envies étaient lancée ! Un jeu où tout était permis, où la jalousie trouverait facilement sa place.

Bien entendu, James était résolu à ne pas laisser lili gagner, donc en d'autres mots, à ne pas perdre ! Son orgueil en prendrait un coup sur 2 plans sinon. Soit sur le plan de sa pure virilité masculine dans laquelle les hommes se devaient de gagner à tout prix, soit sur le plan de sa pure virilité masculine où aucune fille n'était sensée pouvoir lui résister. Pourtant depuis 14 jours, il n'avait fait que ça, essayer de rendre lili jalouse en ayant des activités nocturnes avec d'autres filles. Au début, lili ne l'avait pas du tout bien pris. Puis, se disant qu'aucune tactique n'avait été interdite, elle rendit la pareille à James, qui prit très mal la chose.

Bien entendu quand il apprit qu'elle avait coucher avec d'autres hommes, dont notamment Snape, on pu entendre résonner dans la salle commune de gryffondor toute une journée durant des « ELLE N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIIIIIIT ! » À la 'surprise' de tous, Remus finit par le ramener à la raison.

Restait que ça ne marchait pas, et que, lui, était plus entrain de succomber à la jalousie alors que lili, elle, n'y succombait pas. Lili était décidément très forte. Il l'avait sous estimé. Il se répéta pour la énième fois de sa vie qu'il ne fallait au grand jamais sous estimer les gens. Surtout quand il s'agissait de lili, sous tous ces plans… Il eut un moment de rêve presque jouissif en pensant à leur première fois. Lili avait été particulièrement talentueuse pour une fille dont c'était « la première fois ». Soit elle lui avait mentit sur ses antécédents, soit elle avait vraiment tout appris dans les livres. Il se disait qu'un jour, quelqu'un prendrait cette place de miss je sais tout de gryffondor, et cette personne serait sûrement capable de séduire n'importe quel Potter digne de ce nom.

Lui, il était là, dans un lit, avec une fille de Poufsouffle qu'il voyait ses derniers temps uniquement parce qu'il avait ce genre de besoin primaire comme tous les hommes, et comme lili ne ferait rien d'ici le jour de la St-Valentin il devait se …HURMMMM (oui bon c'était un pari afin de « ranimer la vie dans le couple » comme lili avait si bien réussit a convaincre James avec un long patati patata et que le jour de la St-Valentin, ça serait un jour que James se souviendrait) C'est sur qu'il s'en souviendrait mais…. EN ATTENDANT BORDEL IL FERAIT QUOIIIIII ! Ces filles si faciles à avoir, qui ne demande qu'à coucher avec ce cher James Potter, ne l'excitaient même plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pou assouvir ses besoins, de plus que la St-Valentin n'était que dans un mois… un si long mois.

Donc à 5 :00 AM, 30 minutes après la fin de cette nuit torride, il quittait la pièce, y laissant une jeune femme endormie. Le pantalon remis maladroitement, la chemise déboutonnée laissant entre voir son torse particulièrement a croqué, la cravate détachée dont les extrémités pendaient chaque côté de son cou et les cheveux en bataille, il sortit de la pièce en bas et retourna a son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

Il ne faut pas en dire plus au lecteur pour qu'il sache qu'avec toutes ces nuits mouvementées, James passait la majeure partie de son temps en classe à dormir. « Mauvaise habitude » avait pris soin de lui rappeler Remus. Sirius quant à lui se contentait de regarder James avec un sourire parfaitement….Sirius en coin de lèvres. Quelque chose entre la satisfaction et la malice. On ne pouvait jamais savoir a quoi pensait exactement Sirius, mais on savait qu'il menait a longueur d'année la vie que menait Potter présentement, et que lui, n'en ressentait même plus les effets de la fatigue. Un endurcit de nature fallait-il croire… quoi que Sirius avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il choisissait les filles avec quelques « examens critèriés » comme il les appelait si bien, et on n'entendait qu'un vent sur le « sublime Dieu Au Lit Sirius Black ». Une sorte de rumeur, qu'on savait parfaitement fondée, mais qu'on ne pouvait prouvé. Les cheveux en batail, le veston de cuire, les pantalons… avantageant ainsi que les lunettes fumées… un look moldu qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Ah décidément, Sirius lui, avait tout pour lui. Il était chanceux de n'avoir jamais ressentit les effets de l'amour et de n'avoir jamais réussi à s'attacher. James avait toujours vu Sirius comme une sorte de model, côté effet auprès des filles. Serte il était populaire, mais pas le même genre de popularité que Sirius. Il l'avait toujours envié et peut-être même parfois il avait désiré….

Chap 2 sous peu REVIEW POUR MWAAAAA o


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pari Tenu, Pari Gagné chapitre****1** : Le lendemain du 14ème jour 

RAR : Merci très chère Magikal Fairy pour ta review. Je sais quelques fautes impardonnables telle : lilY que je m'appliquerai à écrire correctement à partir de cette précise seconde. J'espère que la suite te plaira je m'emploie au meilleur scénario possible, tout en essayant de vous faire languir un peu !

James marchait tel un zombi dans les corridors du château, vers son dortoir. Il faisait le chemin de mémoire plus qu'autre chose, puisqu'il empruntait au moins dix fois par jour ce trajet (et son petit orteil n'avait lieu de s'accrocher dans aucun coin de mur). Il réfléchissait à cette nuit qu'il venait de passer et se demandait comment les femmes pouvaient mettre autant de temps à jouir. C'est vrai après tout ! Comme avait déjà dit Sirius, c'était une question e-x-i-s-t-e-n-t-i-e-l-l-e ! (Je sais que soit vous riez aux éclats, soit vous êtes contrariés ou simplement perplexe mes dames) Sachez, pourtant, qu'une fois ce grand mystère résolu les hommes pourraient comprendre une très grande partie du géni féminin (chose scientifiquement impossible pour plusieurs raisons) et que pour eux, il serait vraiment extraordinaire (Extraordinaire ou fantasme, à vous de voir) de connaître ainsi les femmes et de les avoir sous leur pouvoir, « à porté de main » sans faire de mauvais jeu de mot.

James, à force d'exécuter ces balades nocturnes, s'était souvent fait reproché (par presque tous les tableaux du château) son irresponsabilité et son manquement flagrant aux règlements. Bien heureusement pour lui, les tableaux n'étaient pas du genre à se plaindre aux directeurs ou encore pire, au concierge. Il ne manquait pourtant pas de lui faire la morale pourtant chaque matin ou presque. Ils étaient devenus plus comme un sorte de famille embarrassante qui vous suit, même jusqu'à l'école (!!!). Il apprit donc à faire avec toute cette « parenté »…

La vieille dame à la robe médiévale : Irraisonnable ! Encore une pauvre fille qui marchera en larme dans les couloirs à cause de vous !!! Dit-elle d'un air offusqué.

Il ignora cette vieille chipie, dont le disque de mémoire vocale semblait avoir bloqué sur cette dernière phrase depuis quelques semaines, et continua à marcher. Il se préoccupait toujours très peu de ce que lui disaient les tableaux, leur répondant au passage ce qu'il était possible de répondre, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête discuter avec eux.

L'homme à la moustache grisonnante : Jeune homme ! Un jour vous vous ferez prendre à votre propre jeu !

Impossible Alfred, je suis plus malin qu'eux et vous le savez ! Répondit-il, un sourire se dessinant vaguement sur ses lèvres. (L'idée qu'on n'arriverait jamais à l'arrêter lui plaisait particulièrement.)

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, un sourire de grand-père aux lèvres. C'était sûrement celui qui se préoccupait le plus de James, et le seul tableau avec lequel ce dernier acceptait d'échanger plus de deux ou trois mots. Cet Alfred reconnaissait James à celui qu'il avait lui-même été dans sa jeunesse. Un jeune homme fougueux et téméraire. Il sentait le besoin de le conseiller. Quelques autres tableaux lui adressèrent la parole, mais James s'était lancé dans un calcul des heures de sommeil qu'il pourrait se taper d'ici le petit déjeuner… et ensuite, celles qu'il pourrait prendre librement durant le reste de la journée, en plein cours ! Ce seul calcule suffisait à le couper du monde extérieur et à le replonger dans le mode « automatique » de marche jusqu'à la salle commune, qui n'était en fait plus très loin maintenant.

Son corps finit par s'arrêter devant le portrait de la grosse dame, et après avoir calculer que, avec un peu de chance, il dormirait encore 2 heures se matin, puis 3 autres durant la journée, il marmonnât quelques trucs incompréhensibles qui firent tendre l'oreille à la vieille dame. Seulement si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il dormirait 5 heures ! Mais lorsqu'on avait Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow comme amis, une journée sans imprévu n'existait que très rarement.

Il prit constat d'où il se trouvait, murmura le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui était tout à fait matinal en cette journée de janvier et pénétra dans la salle commune régnant dans le plus parfait silence. Il monta rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir et s'effondra dans son lit afin de dormir le peu de temps qui lui restait. Il tomba dans un profond sommeil sans songe où les ténèbres menaçaient de l'envahir.

Ce fut deux petites heures courtes, après lesquelles une main Pettigrowienne (Membre du corps appartenant à quelqu'un dont le nom serait Pettigrow) le tira du sommeil. Sirius, étant un couche tard, James étant un paresseux de nature et Remus ayant passé la nuit à « l'extérieur » il ne restait que Peter pour réveiller tout ce beau monde à l'heure, question que personne ne soit (trop) en retard.

Remus se leva d'abord. C'était pourtant lui qui avait l'air de manquer le plus de sommeil. Puis ce fut le tour de James, un peu bougon, les yeux aussi petits que ceux d'un chinois, de mettre le pied au sol et de s'étirer peu gracieusement. Il ne restait que Sirius couché. Peter avait beau le secoué, Black ne bronchait pas d'un poil, la bave coulant encore au coin de ces lèvres. S'il eu fait un mouvement, se fut pour repousser violement (surtout inconsciemment) Pettigrow.

Pendant que James se dirigeait vers la douche, Remus pris Pettigrow par une épaule et l'invita à descendre déjeuner avec lui puisque de toute façon, Sirius n'était pas près de se réveiller. Ils descendirent donc les marches ensemble et allèrent prendre place à la table de Gryffondor.

James laissa couler l'eau froide de la douche dans son visage afin de le revigoré au moins un tant soit peu. C'était bon de pouvoir encore conter sur une bonne douche matinale pour se réveiller. Quelques pensées tordues au sujet de Lily prirent place dans son esprit. Il les chassât vivement afin d'espérer pouvoir survivre durant le prochain mois. Tout en se savonnant il réfléchit à ce point anormal : les femmes ne l'excitaient plus autant. Enfin, à l'exception de Lily ! C'était pourtant tout à fait improbable, lui qui aimait tant les femmes. Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison après tout. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas tant les femmes, peut-être lui était-il plus agréable de plaire à ces dames et que son nom glisse entre leurs bouches vermeilles avec une voix rêveuse et désireuse.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée (encore une fois vouée à l'admiration de son charisme) qu'il alla s'habiller dans la chambre. Il était sur le point d'attaché sa cravate lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sirius dormait encore. Pas que ça ne le surprenne vraiment… Plus qu'il devrait, une fois de plus, subir sa légendaire « bonne humeur matinale ». Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Sirius dormir paisiblement. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ceci. Sirius avait une mâchoire forte, des traits masculins assez dures. Ces yeux brillaient toujours d'une malice contagieuse, qui donnait envie à tous et chacun de savoir à quoi il pensait. Son nez était sans plus ni moins. Aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il avait une dentition presque parfaite. Parfaitement imparfaite. Pas que ces dents n'étaient pas droites, ou qu'il lui en manque quelques unes. C'était inexplicable. Ces lèvres… Oh ! Ces lèvres… Elles étaient pleines et minces à la fois. Elles semblaient si douces si… tentantes !

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre conte, James venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, étonné de son propre mouvement.


	3. Chapitre 2

**RAR** : Merci K-Melwin pour ta review et surtout, merci pour tes encouragements. Je sais que je suis longue à pondre, je te promets de faire de mon mieux et de poster plus de chapitre à mes fics durant l'été. Je ferai donc, de mon mieux

**Chapitre deux – Oh mon Dieu, NON ! –**

James tomba sur les fesses et se traîna frénétiquement et brusquement vers l'arrière d'un air plutôt agité. Ses yeux étaient remplis de stupeur et il n'avait toujours pas lâché Sirius des yeux. La chose la plus étrange de sa vie venait de lui arriver. « Je ne PEUX PAS avoir fait ça! Ce doit être un sortilège… oui oui j'en suis sûr, un sortilège très puissant ! Et de plus il doit avoir été lancé par un sorcier très puissant dans le but de... de… heu…de peu importe bon !» Tentait-il de se convaincre mentalement. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il venait d'embrasser Sirius Black et ça le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. « Heureusement, il ne s'est pas réveillé.. » pensa-t-il. « Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que ça l'aurait été SI il s'était réveillé ? … La mort… » Pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il restait là, assied par terre, fixant Sirius, tout étonné, comme si ce n'était pas lui, mais bien l'endormit qui avait agit.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre, les cours commençaient dans 15 minutes. Il ne restait qu'un moyen. Il alla au robinet et remplit un petit sceau d'eau froide et se rendit près du lit. Il regarda une dernière fois Sirius et murmura « Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Patmol… »

Contre toute attente, il déversa une partie du sceau d'eau dans sa propre figure et l'autre, sur Sirius. La première moitié était pour le réveiller et s'assurer qu'il ne recommencerait plus ce genre de conneries. L'autre moitié eu un effet instantané et il ne fallut pas plus de temps à toute l'école pour savoir que Sirius Black venait de se réveiller.

Un « POTTER PAUVRE IM-BÉ-CILE !!!!!!!! » retentit dans tout le château.

Ce réveil anarchique donna un sourire en coin chez James. Si il souriait en coin, c'était pour ne pas rire à pleine gorge devant Sirius, car sinon « Potter pauvre imbécile » se transformerait en « Potter t'es un homme mort ».

Sirius lança un regard meurtrier à James avant de se diriger, avec un peu de difficulté, vers la douche à son tour.

« Quinze minutes Black » lui lança James.

Potter ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça avec l'humeur matinale de Sirius. C'était toujours pareil, alors il ne fallait surtout pas le prendre personnel. James descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et se rendit à son premier cours. Potion. Sirius les y rejoindrait.

En ce matin hivernal, il faisait encore sombre lorsque tout le monde était debout. Le ciel était gris, et pourtant il n'y avait aucune averse de neige prévue pour la journée. Ce temps était ennuyeux et tuait le moral de bien des élèves. Les couloirs, qui n'étaient pas chauffés, étaient humides et froids. Plusieurs étudiants se promenaient avec des boites de mouchoirs, le nez tout rouge.

Ce premier cours serait l'enfer. Une raison : Lily. Comment était-on sensé se concentré lorsque notre petite amie qui refusait de nous accorder privilège se trouvait dans tous nos cours ou presque et nous faisait des sourires aguicheurs dites moi ? C'était de la vraie torture. Potter fit quelques détours, mais l'heure fatale arriva et il du se rendre à son cours sous peine d'être en retard. Curieusement, le professeur n'était pas dans la classe, mais la porte était ouverte. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Entre autre, Remus, Petter et même Sirius ! Remus et Petter faisaient équipe en potion. James était avec Sirius. Tout à coup un souvenir du matin revint à l'esprit de Potter. Il se sentit aussitôt très mal à l'aise et mit un certain temps avant de trouver le courage d'entrer dans la classe et d'aller s'asseoir près de Sirius.

James prit une grande inspiration, dé serra sa cravate et marcha la tête haute jusqu'à Sirius. Son allure était différente de son air habituellement décontracté. Il déposa maladroitement ses cahiers (dont un, qui faillit tombé par terre, mais Sirius le rattrapa avec chance et réflexes, ce qui le rapprocha de Cornedru qui, sursauta bien entendu en arrachant presque son cahier de la main de Sirius) et s'assied.

Sirius le dévisagea un bon moment, comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie grave. À la blague il mit même la main sur le front de James. « Est-ce que tu fais de la fièvre ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air faussement sérieux et inquiet.

Ah ! Avec Sirius, il était toujours question de rigolades. Jamais, ou presque, il n'était sérieux. Et surtout, il ne l'était jamais quand il fallait l'être ! (Du moins, c'était l'avis de James en ce moment précis)

Il repoussa la main de Sirius d'un air grognon sans rien dire et ouvrit un livre au hasard, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur. Cette fois Sirius parut un peu plus mal à l'aise.

« James, tu es certain que tout va bien ? »

Aucune réponse

« Tu sais, si c'est à cause de se matin… je ne t'en veux pas »

James tourna brusquement la tête vers Sirius

« QUOI ce matin ! HEIN ? De quoi tu parles CE matin ? » dit James nerveusement qui tentait désespérément de ce concentré faussement au maximum dans le livre.

« Et bien… » Sirius s'approcha de l'oreille de James pour y murmurer.

Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre la chamade. De désir, de peur ? Sûrement plus de peur ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour s'expliquer ? Il tendit son oreille où le sang affluait.

« Et bien de ces mots doux que je t'ai lancé sur une voix mélodieuse ce matin » Il finit sa phrase en pouffant de rire. Il se trouvait décidément bien drôle et on entendit même Remus et Lupin rire derrière. Décidément ils avaient tout entendu. Heureusement, c'était les seuls à avoir entendu ! Potter ferma son livre, un peu soulagé, et avec une expression de désespoir profond il donna un bon coup sur la tête de Sirius avec. Le quatuor rie de plus belle.

« Tiens tien ! Potter ! C'est comme ça que tu passes tes hormones ? »

Le silence se fut dans la classe. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait et surtout qu'on entendait Severus Snape tenir ce genre de propos à l'un des maraudeurs. Sirius se tourna tranquillement et lui lança un regard voulant dire « espèce d'insignifiant ».

Prenant aussitôt conscience du sou entendu auquel voulait faire allusion Rogue, James commença à pomper. Il y avait déjà assez de Lily, toutes ces jolies filles et de SIRIUS dans sa tête, pas besoin de Snape pour l'énerver par-dessus le marché !

« La ferme Snape ou tu vas y goûter » Lanca James avec un regard meurtrier.

« En tout cas, j'ai goûter à bien d'autres choses et c'était dé-li-cieux ! » répliqua Rogue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour sauter Sévérus et lui démolir la tronche.

Sirius fut amusé par le spectacle et encouragea bien évidement Potter. Petter suivit l'exemple de Sirius, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Toute la classe prit parti et Rémus enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, découragé.

« CA SUFFIT ! » cria une voix plus qu'autoritaire et menaçante.

Tous stoppèrent leurs actions te se retournèrent vers la porte. C'était Lily qui venait de faire intrusion dans la salle de cours, en furie.


	4. chapitre 3

**RAR** :

Merci pour ta review Amy Keira chewie La suite est pour bientôt ! (Je suis entrain de l'écrire, duh !) Je te fais signe dès qu'elle paraîtra !

Merci pour ta review Magikal F. P La prochaine fois, précise pour le revirement de situation que j'y comprenne quelque chose moi aussi XD. Bon voila je coupe les RAR ici pour pouvoir écrire la suite au plus vite P

Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews !

**Chapitre 3 – BOUM SHA KA LA KA –**

Tous restèrent silencieux. Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire remarquer, sauf pour ses notes excellentes. De si bon matin, elle semblait prête à tuer.

Elle avança d'un pas menacent vers James et Severus. Elle alla même jusqu'à bousculer quelques élèves qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Lily ? Agressive ? Mais où était passé notre Gryffondor ?

Elle prit James, qui était en train de mettre une bonne correction à Severus, par le collet et le tira vers l'arrière pour qu'il laisse un peu respirer le serpentard.

« TU N'AS PAS HONTE POTTER ? » lui cria-t-elle juste avant de lui administrer une gifle.

Le claquement retentit dans toute la classe et on pu même entendre certains élèves grincer des dents au son de ce bruit.

James serra les dents. Il avait mal et ne comptait pas le montrer. Mais il serrait surtout les dents pour cette gêne publique qu'il venait de subir par Lily.

Sirius regardait Lily d'un œil mauvais. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu dans cet état, mais comme tout mâle qui se respecte, il trouvait inadmissible cette humiliation publique.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » dit le professeur Slughorn en mettant le pied dans sa classe.

Il semblait un peu outré par la scène qui était en train de se produire. Il était inhabituel pour le professeur d'être en retard, mais aujourd'hui, c'était une exception.

« Rien professeur… j'enseignais à Potter l'effet de la demi-masse multipliée par la vitesse au carré » dit Lily en se relevant et regardant James avec dédain. Elle alla s'asseoir… à côté de Severus, question de ne pas manquer à ses bonnes habitudes !

Slughorn hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre plus qu'il y a quelques minutes ce qui s'était passé dans sa classe. Il décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Bien ! Alors que tout le monde allume son feu et prépare une casserole avec 100 mL d'eau. Le cours va commencer, que tout le monde regagne sa place, s'il vous plait ! » Et le professeur se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe où se trouvait son bureau.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Lily à Sévérus.

Ce dernier jeta un regard en biais à James. Il le voyait encore plus prêt à exploser que tout à l'heure. Il lui jeta un regard brillant de malice avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres qui était unique à lui seul et retourna son regard vers la gryffondor.

« Oh tu n'aurais pas dû faire cette scène, l'orgueil de ce pauvre James a dû en prendre tout un coup … » Dit-il d'un air faussement désolé à l'égard de Potter.

Lily laissa tomber quelques secondes un regard meurtrier sur James, qui était assit avec Sirius juste derrière eux, et répondit au serpentard.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Monsieur Potter a tellement de front qu'il trouvera sûrement un moyen d'oublier le fait qu'il ait été diminué en publique. »

« Oui mais il ne m'a même pas fait mal … ouch! » Severus fit mine d'avoir tout à coup très mal à son nez étrangement plus croche qu'à son habitude.

Lily s'aperçu que Rogue avait le nez cassé et une monté de rage fit réapparition.

« Tu verras Severus, ce satané James paiera ! » dit-elle en se retournant vers Patmol avec un sourire en coin et un air plus diabolique qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, hors de lui, prêt à étrangler Lily, mais Sirius plaqua une main sur la bouche de James et le rassit sur sa chaise.

Oui, le rassit ! Parce que James s'était levé en serrant les poings. Il les serrait tellement fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches sous la pression.

« Calme toi James. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » dit Sirius en lançant un regard ravageur à Lily.

Black n'avait plus envie de rigoler. Il avait atteint son quota de truc impardonnable pour la journée. Même s'il n'était pas un pro de la fidélité, il savait que Lily poussait le jeu un peu trop fort cette fois. Cette dernière lui rendit d'ailleurs son regard fulminant de rage.

James écouta les bons conseils de Sirius et dû mordre son poing de rage lorsqu'il vit Lily donné un bec sur le front de Snape. Il savait qu'elle faisait exprès maintenant.

Slughorn donna son cours et plus aucun dérangement ne survint. Le professeur donna les devoirs et la cloche sonna.

À la sortie du cours, Lily attrapa James par le bras et le prit à part.

Il gardait un regard très dur et ne regardait pas Lily en pleine figure. Il était encore trop frustré. Il l'écouta quand même.

« James »

Aucune réponse.

« James ! » dit-elle d'une voix plus insistante.

Aucune réponse

« James, je te parle ! Regarde moi au moins ! » Fit elle un peu plus suppliante.

Il tourna le regard et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle avait une mine attristée.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure… j'aimerais bien me faire pardonner, si tu voulais me rejoindre se soir à 19 heure dans la salle sur demande ? »

James retrouva instantanément son sourire. Non seulement il gagnerait, mais en plus il aurait des faveurs de sa douce. Il lui tendit la main.

« Marché conclu, ma belle »

Et il lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de courir rejoindre ses trois amis.

« CE SOIR 19 HEURE SANS FAUTE ! » cria-t-il avec un large sourire, tout en se sauvant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW POUR MWA LES AMIS


End file.
